Generally, a display panel includes a transparent electrode. For example, in a liquid crystal display panel, both a pixel electrode and a common electrode are transparent electrodes. In a touch panel, touch electrodes including a touch driving electrode and a touch sensing electrode are also transparent electrodes.
In conventional technologies, a transparent electrode is usually fabricated using indium-tin-oxide (ITO). However, the fabrication of the transparent electrode using ITO needs indium, which is a rare metal. In addition, a process of fabricating the transparent electrode needs high temperature and vacuum conditions. Thus, a cost is relatively high.